Wireless service providers (such as cellular service providers) may provide many different wireless technologies at any given time. In order to provide these technologies, wireless service providers may provide one or more radio access networks (“RANs”) to which wireless devices, such as telephones, may wirelessly connect. Different RANs may correspond to different wireless technologies, and/or one RAN may correspond to multiple different wireless technologies. Thus, at any given time, multiple different wireless technologies may be available, through which a user device may connect to a network via a RAN.